A Different Beginning: Prologue
by xHalfPrincex
Summary: Inspired by ShimmeringCrimson's Redirecting Fate. Rin, at the age of seven, finds out she is the daughter of Satan by being introduced to her first demon, her older brother. Fem!Rin, prologue to A Different Beginning.
1. A New Fate

Seven:

"Who…? Ah, yes. I'm Amaimon, a Demon King. I'm kind of like your big brother. Nice to meet you," stated my savior as he looked away from the man who was about to kidnap me only seconds ago.

"Big brother?" I asked. I could feel my body begin to sway as I saw the blood that came out of the man begin to pool under him. The strong smell of iron beginning to fill my nostrils, immediately my small hand moved to cover my mouth trying to stop the vomit that wanted to escape. The teenager, Amaimon, finally realized what the smell was doing to me and quickly picked me up.

"Shall we go now my Princess? How about I take you to a park I saw close by." He stated with a monotone voice. I quickly nodded, not even caring about daddy's "no-following-strangers-lesson," but he said he was my brother, so that's a valid enough reason…right? Next thing I knew we were soaring above the rooftops of my small neighborhood in Tokyo.

"I can see the monastery from here," I whispered. The teenager landed gently in the familiar park, that I often visited when Yukio and I wanted to play. Setting me down on a bench, I saw Amaimon place his hands together and glow a faint forest green. Curious, I watched intensely waiting to see what would happen next, opening his hands I saw a beautiful white flower with its dark green stem still attached to it. His gold eyes* met my blue eyes as he put the flower under my nose. "It smells like summer!" I exclaimed, immediately grabbing the flower from the boy and inhaling its scent. And it did smell like summer, the summers that I went to the summer festivals and watched the fireworks with my younger brother and father.

"That's a Gardenia jasminoides**," he stated bluntly. "It should erase the smell of the iron you smelt earlier Princess."

"Gardenia? I like it! Thank you," I started, giving him the biggest smile I could muster. Blinking he got up from his kneeling position and motioned me to stand up.

"You should probably head back now, you wouldn't want anyone to worry about you now."

I gave him a firm nod, glancing down at my blue digital watch that stated it would be time for dinner soon.

"But before you go, don't tell anyone that we met okay?" He asked me with his monotone voice. Seeing that I tilted my head in confusion he answered my unspoken question, "Your daddy wouldn't like you meeting your older brother." I stared at him as he said that.

"Daddy knows you?"

"In a way."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later." He stated, and with that he walked away heading toward the opposite direction of where I was to head back to the Monastery.

Grabbing the delicate white flower with my right hand, I skipped back home humming an unfamiliar yet familiar tune, the incident with the kidnapper already forgotten and with a good memory of my new brother, Amai-nii.

My first lesson: maybe I can trust strangers.

* * *

Nine:

Looking at the computer screen, my eyes began to blur as I saw Yukio jam another round of bullets into his gun and accurately hit the target every time. I held tightly to Amai-nii's hand as I saw Dad-Father Fujimoto-praise my younger twin along with other exwires who were currently in the firing range with them. Yukio gave them the same awkward smile he gave to anyone who praised him, and said something I couldn't hear, but knowing him, it was probably something about having to practice a lot more. Not wanting to see anymore, I made my way toward the door of True Cross Academy's security office and silently asking my older brother for us to leave. Understanding my actions, he dug in his pocket for a small key and passed it to me.

Holding it with my hand I placed it into the lock and turned it, opening the door to the familiar sight of my neighborhood. Grabbing me by my arm, Amaimon pulled me through the doors as the security guards began to stir in wake from their temporary slumber due to drinking some valerian tea; valerian root courtesy of my brother, and the tea making courtesy of me. As we passed through the door I could feel the tears run down my face, but I couldn't hear anything. I didn't care about anything. I felt Amai-nii placing a leaf in my hand, and I knew exactly what it was, centella asiatica otherwise known as gotu kola***. Placing the small green herb into my mouth I chewed at it tasting the bitterness as it slowly eased away my tears and replacing it with a disgusted expression.

"Amai-nii, thank you for always telling me the truth."

I could feel his gold eyes glance at me with worry, but before he could say anything I gave him a tight hug. I remembered how for the past two year Amaimon has always been there for me when I needed him and no matter what it was he would always be there. At first, Amaimon would only tell me the basic information such as, who I am, who my mother was and few other pieces of truths that Father Fujimoto had neglected to share with me. But as of two months ago he had eventually told me of the sword, or my "heart," that contained my flames, who Fujimoto Shiro actually was, and how Yukio was training to become an exorcist. An exorcist who was fated to get rid of demons or anything related to Satan. An exorcist who was fated to get rid of me, the first and only daughter of Satan.

"I'll always trust Amai-nii, so please, never lie."

"Never, my little sister. Unlike those humans, I would never ever lie to you. After all, us demons, us demons of royal blood never lie unless need be. But never to family." muttered Amaimon as his hands wrapped around my nine year old body, sealing the promise.

My second lesson: never lie to family, ever.

* * *

Eleven:

I gave Fujimoto the usual fake smile I had given him, Yukio and the rest of the clergymen since I was told the truth at the age of nine. How none of them have realized yet, was incredible, my acting must have become on par with my cooking skills over a shourt amount of time. Waving at them, I raced after Yukio who had already gone on ahead without me since he had morning duty today, while I was stuck with afternoon duty. I came to a slow stop as I saw a familiar green spike in the crowd, I smiled, a real one, to Amaimon who was leaning against the wall of the convenience store.

"Good morning Amai-nii," I said. He nodded toward my direction, and pushed himself away from the wall. Making his way toward me, he raised his claw-like hand and ruffled the top of my dark hair in a familiar manner.

"Brother wants to see how your training has undergone after your afternoon duty," he stated. I sighed at that.

Ever since I got a stain on one of Samael's favorite yukatas, he had tripled the amount of training I was recieving from the King of Earth. When I first learned about exorcist and what not I immediatly asked my older brother to train me, but he was hesitent at first since and I quote "Princesses should be protected." However, who could say no to my puppy face? He couldn't. And also to the fact that I threw into his face that he told me long ago, demons were meant to show their power and strength, especially the royal family since in Gehenna that is the only way to survive.

"Fine, what's he going to test me on this time?"

"He wants to see how far along you are with Tamer and Aria since you seem to already have Doctor, Dragoon, and Knight already down," he answers.

"That's because I had a good teacher." I inform. From the corner of eyes I could see him silently grin with the usual lollipop in his mouth, but then it quickly turned to a frown. Looking toward where his eyes were looking at I saw that we had already arrived to my school.

"I guess I'll see you in the training room," I insinuate. He nodded, and before walking away, he ruffled my hair one more time before using chamomile to untangle my hair. I smiled at him before I made my way through the school gates.

To say school is boring is an understatement, I was already ahead of my class due to Samael and Amaimon both being my teachers growing up, so in order to make things interesting I decided to become "the no good twin" letting Yukio bathe in the spotlight. In addition, to always getting into fights to anyone who decided to bully my little brother. It actually was interesting, but I knew my older brothers would have wanted me to show off how smart I actually am. But I wanted to keep the fact that I knew about their double life a secret.

As I put the last of the cleaning supplies into the storage closest, I took out the training room key that Samael-nii had given me when he became my second teacher. Glancing around me, I made sure no one was around before entering the training room with my school bag and shoes in hand. On entering, I was greeted with the regular bows coming from the head maid and butler, who were both demons, and was lead to the changing room.

"Give me the True Cross Academy training attire," I stated. I was immediatly changed out of my school uniform and into the training attire by the maids. Walking out of the room, I walked made my way into the training grounds. Waiting for me their was Sameal and Amaimon in their usual places. Sameal in his chair and Amaimon on top of his Behemoth's head.

"Shall we begin dear sister?" They asked.

And all I did was give them a smirk.

My third lesson: acting is another way of survival.

* * *

Thirteen:

"Thanks for patching me up Yukio," I said with a tired tone. It was currently nine in the evening, way past dinner, but oh well. It wasn't my fault the King of Time lost track of time while he was teaching me the royal manners of the royal family.

"Really, Nee-san, you have to stop getting into all these fights, you have to take better care of yourself," Yukio scolded lightly, while he was applying rubbing alcohol. If this was Amaimon instead of Yukio he would have given me calendula to help heal the scrape on my knee.

"Sorry Yukio, how about you tell your haters to stop being jealous of your smarts." I grinned and gave him a light laugh. He blushed at my compliment, afterall it wasn't everyday that I gave him one.

"You're gonna such a cool doc Yukio," I yawned. "I guess it's time for me to hit the hay. Night, Yukio."

"Good night, Nee-san," Yukio replied.

As I reached the room I shared with Yukio, I grabbed my pajamas and quickly got changed before watering my gardenia and getting in bed with the stuffed cat sidhe that Amaimon's had given me when I was eight and the annoying stuffed look a-like that Samael had given me when I was ten. Grabbing my headphones, I pulled out my phone in which I recorded all the lessons that I was given today and began to listen to the soothing voice of my eldest brother.

My final lesson: "A gentledemon must never show his, or her, tail out in public since it along with their heart is their most vulnerable spot."

* * *

 ***The reason I described Amaimon's eyes as gold is because I will be going with the manga descriptions. If you don't like it, or have trouble visualizing the Earth King with gold eyes, then go ahead and picture him with anime version eyes, light blue/turquoise. However I will keep Rin's and Yukio's eye color the same as the anime, because they have beautiful blue eyes.**

 ****I am going to make the Gardenia Rin's signature flower.**

 *****In history gotu kola was used to treat depression, along with turmeric, neem, ashwagandam and ginger. I know it can't be used to stop tears, but since Amaimon is King of Earth the only way he can help Rin when she is crying is by doing what he does best. Giving her an herb or a flower.**


	2. Author's Note (Very important)

Hey, guys!

So there are quite a few of you that wish for me to continue this story, and I wasn't entirely sure I really wanted to. However, you guys, and a dear friend of mine, somehow persuaded for me to do this. First off I want to thank all the support that you have all given me, from following the story and favoriting it, I truly do. I didn't think this story of mine would be so popular since I just got the idea from ShimmeringCrimson's own story, so again thank you.  
So the reason I added an author's note was to tell you guys some news that I believe some of you would love to read about. I may or may not be currently working on the second chapter of this story, if I am going to do this I will only write up until the end of the Impure King Arc.  
Furthermore, to show you how much I am committed to this, I have already finished the second chapter and am about to start on the third chapter. However, I ask you all to give me at least 2-3 week more (the day I am posting this is Tuesday, June 13th in Texas).  
I hope you guys enjoyed the news as much as I have, so now for a little answering of questions from ones that you have asked or stated in the review.

From oldest to most recent:

 **Bless you (a guest):** Wow! I am loving this female Rin!

 _Thank you very much! I have for some reason been falling in love with female Rin, there are just not enough to go around don't you think?_

 **anon (a guest):** I like the story and especially how Amaimon works with plants.

 _There is a small reason as to why I have him do as such, and you will read a piece of it probably in the near future._

 **YokaiAngel:** Awesome!~~~

 _Really? Thank you so much!_

 **Guardofligiht:** A very nice and enjoyable one-shot that makes me wonder what would be happening in her life further down the line.

 _Well, hopefully, you will because I have to figure a whole new kind of plot to add on top of the original plot. Oops, I think I've said too much, not really though._

 **OlympicBlood:** I can't wait to see how the rest of this story plays out! This is really an amazing fanfiction!

 _I can't wait to see what happens to the rest of the story too! Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed!_

 **SakuraKoi:** So good I want more.

 _Um... I think you are going to get more... Thank you (for the compliment)._

 **CherepMikhailov:** Go rin

 _Yes, go Rin._

 **karma1369:** I honestly forgotten what color his eyes were...

 _Grammarly wants to correct your grammar so bad, but I'm not letting it (lol). So have I but I was reading over the wiki page, and I found it. The reason I did this was that I feel like Rin and Yuki got their eye color from their mom (in the anime) and it reminds others who their father is because of the whole blue flames thing. While the rest of their brothers were born from different circumstances (at least in this idea)._

 **Feiy:** Great start so far, female Rin stories are fairly uncommon but always fun to read. I'm excited to see how the story develops in future chapters.

 _I've always wanted to read more female Rin stories so I thought why not make one right? I really hope I don't ruin this idea for you all._

 **Johng23:** Is it possible to have a second chapter?

 _Yes._

 **Zela Night:** How are you going to introduce Rin to the cram school class? Is Short going to live? Or are you going to kill him? I really like the story, please continue it.

 _Not sure. Shiro, spoilers. Thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed it._

 **Guest (a guest):** Is Rin a villain in this one?

 _I think it depends on your version of what a villain is, but honestly, I am not sure right now. I guess you will have to read the rest and figure it out along with me._

 **Lunny (a guest):** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE! Please :)

 _Sure._

 **Ana (a guest):** Follow please!

 _Working on it._

 **Vixen Uchiha:** Love it and I hope there is more I would like to see what happens when the seal breaks and when goes to true cross the headmaster/big brother should give her a small talk about doing poorly in school when he knows she can do so much better.

 _I am glad that you like this and decided to review this story, I appreciate. I will try my hardest to hopefully let you all enjoy it._

Sincerely,

YourDemon'sSoul

P.S.

The rest of the story might be posted to a seperate story from this one-shot, hope you all don't mind.


	3. Author's Note 2

So um, I already posted the story under A Different Beginning, go check it out. At the bottom of the story, I have IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
